L'ombre d'un doute
by sioban parker
Summary: One shot. Snape pouvait proclamer qu'il détestait Harry Potter, il pouvait tromper tout le monde, mais il ne tromperait plus Remus... HPSS.


_Titre_: L'ombre d'un doute

_Pairing_: slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape. présence d'une ébauche de lemon (ébauche et non débauche, je précise...)

_Disclaimer_: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, jusqu'aux siècles des siècles!

_Résumé_: Snape pouvais proclamer qu'il détestait Harry Potter, il pouvais tromper tout le monde mais il ne tromperait plus Remus...

_Notes_: Petit one-shot sans prétention, dont la version plus explicite est postée sur hpfanfic depuis des lustres. J'ai enfin secoué ma paresse légendaire pour écrire une version publiable ici...

* * *

**L'ombre d'un doute**

Remus Lupin se doutait de quelque chose. De la part de Snape, en tout cas. A la fin de la cinquième année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard, il se trouvait place Grimmauld lorsque Snape avait appelé à l'aide : Harry et sa bande de Pieds Nickelés étaient partis à l'assaut du ministère, et ils allaient tomber la tête la première dans un piège tendu par Voldemort, Snape en était persuadé.

Remus était là. Il avait vu l'inquiétude de Snape. Son opinion était faite. Snape pouvait proclamer qu'il détestait Harry, il pouvait tromper tout le monde, mais il ne tromperait plus Remus.

Il trouvait ironique que Severus, après avoir eu James Potter comme ennemi déclaré, finisse par se prendre d'affection pour le fils. Ce n'était pas immérité, loin de là. James était un enfant gâté, doté d'une vie dorée et de l'admiration générale. Harry, au contraire, avait eu une enfance douloureuse, il avait souffert, il avait affronté beaucoup d'épreuves et mûri étonnamment vite. Il n'avait rien en commun avec son père. Même quelqu'un d'aussi borné que Severus Snape avait dû l'admettre. Il y avait donc de l'espoir en toute chose, dans ce bas monde.

Remus se disait que si les deux sorciers pouvaient tous deux ravaler leur fierté, ils pourraient devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, si on y prêtait attention : la même enfance méprisée, la même soif d'être accepté, le même orgueil qui les poussait à des actes fous pour prouver leur valeur.

Remus les avait vus s'épuiser à se haïr mutuellement, pendant des années. Depuis qu'ils avaient posé les yeux l'un sur l'autre, il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air à chacune de leurs confrontations. Un vrai gâchis. Puis Remus avait perçu le changement survenu en Severus : malgré ses remarques cinglantes, celui-ci se préoccupait vraiment du sort de Harry. Remus s'en réjouissait. Par la suite, il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tempérer la violente rancœur de Harry envers son professeur de Potions. Il était sûr que ces deux-là finiraient par se comprendre.

Au fil des ans, Harry quitta la chrysalide du garçon revanchard pour devenir un jeune homme plein d'assurance et de confiance dans ce que la vie lui réservait. Et, à son tour, il se mit à considérer son ancien professeur avec un œil neuf : plein de respect pour son intelligence et son courage, et parfois amusé par ses réflexions sarcastiques. Harry avait développé en grandissant un talent pour la répartie. Les discussions entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter devenaient fameuses pour leur drôlerie et leur vivacité. Si Snape n'avait éveillé chez Harry l'intérêt pour les potions, il lui avait au moins transmis son goût du sarcasme. Tous deux prenaient plaisir à ces joutes verbales, c'était visible. Et il fallait l'aveuglement des amis de Harry pour croire que les deux hommes continuaient à se détester.

Certes, Remus savait depuis longtemps que son ancien condisciple de Poudlard n'était pas attiré par les femmes. Cela lui avait valu nombre d'insultes de la part des Maraudeurs, et ce n'était pas un souvenir dont Remus pouvait être fier. D'autre part, Harry était devenu un très beau jeune homme. Mais Remus ne pensait pas que cet élément entrait en ligne de compte. Severus avait trop de dignité pour s'infatuer d'un garçon de vingt ans qui ne retournerait jamais son attirance. Remus espérait que Harry finirait par voir en Snape la figure paternelle qui lui avait tellement manqué. Peut-être même que Snape l'adopterait officiellement. Il n'avait pas d'héritier, et ne souhaitait certainement pas que le manoir familial tombe entre les mains du ministère. Quand Remus se prenait à rêver, il imaginait Severus et Harry vivant sous le même toit, il se représentait Harry forçant Severus à sortir de son isolement et à avoir enfin une vie sociale.

Les rêves sont une excellente chose, mais ils généralement un rapport très lointain avec la réalité.

Aussi Remus tomba-t-il des nues lorsque Harry lui apprit la nouvelle.

Il lui demanda de répéter. Peut-être, par miracle, avait-il mal compris. Harry semblait embarrassé.

« Je disais que Severus et moi, nous sommes ensemble. Je passe parfois la nuit chez lui, pour être précis. »

« Tu veux dire, je suppose, qu'il t'a installé dans la chambre d'amis ? »

« Non, dit Harry avec l'air de celui qui attend une réaction déplaisante. Je veux dire qu'il m'a installé dans _sa_ chambre. »

Remus se leva et alla se verser un double scotch qu'il avala d'un trait.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru… Je pensais… J'ai été complètement aveugle, on dirait. »

« Oh, ça va surprendre beaucoup de monde, si ça peut te consoler ! »

Remus lui lança un regard sévère.

« Non, ça ne me console pas. Harry, mais à quoi diable penses-tu ? »

Harry eut un sourire en coin, comme si des pensées grivoises traversaient son esprit. Mais il eut la délicatesse de les garder pour lui.

« Depuis quand, Harry? »

« C'est récent. Depuis quelques temps, on se donnait rendez-vous pour dîner à Londres, et après je passais la nuit chez lui... Je m'amuse bien avec lui. Je ne l'aurais pas cru possible, mais c'est vrai. »

Remus considéra Harry avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi. Je ne suis même pas ton parrain... »

« Il n'est pas question de droit, dit chaleureusement Harry. Tu sais que je te considère comme un membre de ma famille. C'est pour ça que je suis là, aujourd'hui. »

« Merci. Alors, en tant que membre de ta famille, il est de mon devoir de te mettre en garde contre une liaison totalement imprudente... »

Harry se leva et arpenta le salon à grandes enjambées. Il était irrité, cela se lisait sans peine sur son visage crispé.

« Je croyais que tu avais du respect pour lui, Remus. Je sais bien que vous avez eu des différends dans le passé, mais je croyais que tout était enterré depuis la guerre. Il t'a même sauvé la vie! Tu ne cessais de ma dire que je devrais apprendre à mieux le connaître... »

« Tu as pris mon conseil au pied de la lettre, je vois. Ne te méprends pas sur mes propos: Severus a de grandes qualités, je suis le premier à le dire. Malgré son passé, c'est un homme droit, qui a su rattraper ses erreurs. Mais je me demande pour quels motifs il a jeté son dévolu sur toi. »

« Quels motifs? Il faut donc des motifs particuliers pour être avec moi? Je voudrais comprendre ce que tu insinues! »

« Tout d'abord, vous avez plus de vingt ans d'écart, il pourrait être ton père. Ce n'est pas sain de sa part de choisir quelqu'un de si jeune. »

« Je ne suis pas son son gigolo, je te signale! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je suis son jouet sexuel? »

Remus eut un geste d'agacement. Cette manie qu'avait cette génération de tout ramener au sexe! Et il fallait en lus qu'ils entrent dans les détails, qu'ils vous traînent mentalement devant le lit aux draps froissés...

« Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe, entre nous », continuait Harry.

« Tu en es sûr? Il te l'a dit? »

« Non, rétorqua-t-il, les yeux enflammés. Mais c'est tacite. »

« Mefie-toi des accords _tacites_ avec Severus. Il n'a pas son pareil pour faire croire ce qui l'arrange. »

« Et moi je sais au fond de mon coeur que c'est une histoire sérieuse. »

Malgré cette assertion, le visage de Harry commençait à se décomposer. Remus poussa son avantage.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Tu dois comprendre que le trait majeur de la personnalité de Severus est son attirance envers le pouvoir. C'est ce qui l'a poussé vers Voldemort, puis vers Albus. »

« Je sais tout ça. Tu n'es pas en train de me dire qu'avec Jedusor et Albus, il a... Il n'a pas... »

« Certes pas avec Albus. Pour Voldemort... tu lui demanderas toi-même. »

Harry eut l'air au bord de la nausée.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi parce que je tiens à toi, dit Remus. Je ne veux pas que Severus se serve de toi, qu'il te voie comme le dernier avatar de ses impulsions maladives. »

Il y allait un peu fort et il le savait. Mais il fallait provoquer un électrochoc. Il était très désappointé par la tournure qu'avaient prises les relations entre Harry et Snape. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour son filleul d'adoption. Harry n'avait pas survécu à Voldemort, pour finir comme un jouet entre les mains de l'ancien Mangemort.

HPHPHPHP

Harry fut distrait toute la soirée. Il n'eut même pas l'air de remarquer l'excellent repas qui lui fut servi dans le restaurant où l'avait emmené Severus. Celui-ci, qui par nature parlait peu, se contenta de l'observer avec attention. Ils échangèrent peu de mots ce soir-là.

En retrouvant la température glaciale de la rue londonienne, Severus se tourna vers Harry et dit simplement:

« Tu veux rentrer chez toi? »

Harry leva la tête vers son amant. Pour la première fois, il se demandait ce que Severus voyait en lui. Il s'était flatté de l'espoir que Severus le considérait – enfin – comme son égal; qu'il ne voyait plus la réincarnation de James Potter mais un être humain avec sa propre identité, et que celle-ci avait suffisament de qualités pour le retenir.

Finalement tout était allé très vite. Severus et Harry étaient passés du statut de camarades de combat à celui d'amants en un éclair, comme on jette un sort. Dans l'euphorie de la victoire sur Voldemort, les barrières étaient tombées, il semblait qu'une nouvelle époque commençait. Harry, se sentant très brave et très magnanime, avait rejoint son ancien professeur pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Et il avait fini la nuit dans son lit. C'était arrivé si naturellement qu'on pouvait croire que les deux hommes avaient seulement cédé à une envie qui les taraudait depuis longtemps. Puis cela s'était reproduit, encore et encore. Harry s'était retrouvé pris dans une relation finalement très normale, faite de sorties distrayantes et de sexe particulièrement effréné.

Le sexe était fantastique. Harry, qui après ses premiers essais s'était dit que tout le monde en faisait tout un plat pour pas grand chose, avait dû réviser son opinion et convenir que c'était _exactement_ ce que l'on en disait. Et même mieux encore.

C'était tellement génial que Harry n'avait pas eu le temps, ni la volonté, de réfléchir à sa relation avec Severus. Mais à présent, Remus avait semé le doute dans son esprit. S'il avait raison, ce serait... tout simplement abominable.

Harry, le coeur lourd, dit machinalement:

« Je ne tiens pas à rentrer. »

Dans son appartement triste et solitaire? Pour y déprimer à loisir?

Le bras de Severus lui enserra fermement la taille.

« Chez moi, alors. »

Ils transplanèrent. A peine étaient-ils apparus dans la chambre de Severus que celui-ci poussa Harry contre le mur et l'embrassa presque férocement. Harry se laissa faire.

Puis Severus le lâcha pour prendre sa baguette; il alluma un feu dans la cheminée et les deux lampes de chevet de part et d'autre du grand lit. Le regard de Harry se posa longuement sur le lit, devenu très familier: en bois foncé, chargé de sculptures entrelacées, il était recouvert de draps et couvertures aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard.

« Tu vois quelque chose que tu ne connais pas? » demanda Severus d'un ton brusque.

L'homme était de nouveau face à lui, et le coeur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La gorge serrée, il esquissa un mouvement de recul quand la main de Severus vint effleurer sa joue. Severus baissa la main et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu peux le dire, si tu es soudainement dégoûté », dit-il froidement.

« Non! répliqua vivement Harry. Pourquoi aurais-je changé depuis hier? »

« Pourquoi, en effet... Toi seul peut le dire. »

Harry n'aimait pas la tension qui le traversait, elle le rendait inexpliquablement mal à l'aise. Severus plongeait son regard dans le sien avec insistance. Harry se détourna.

« Je te préviens: si tu pratiques la Légilimencie sur moi, je m'en vais sur-le-champ! »

Severus tressaillit, et une rougeur disgrâcieuse vint se plaquer sur son visage. Pris sur le fait! songea Harry, et une vague d'amertume le submergea. Severus avait l'air très contrarié, à présent, et Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande de partir. Mais Severus, au contraire, se pencha et l'embrassa avec décision.

Après une seconde de paralysie, Harry se sentit fondre doucement sous les lèvres expertes. Il étouffa un gémissement et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue qui plongea instantanément en lui. Il se sentait déjà un peu étourdi, un peu chancelant, alors que l'excitation montait en lui comme une flamme léchant le mur. Déjà, la sensation de chaleur atteignait son bas-ventre, et il se pressa inconsciemment contre Severus. Il rendait le baiser avec ferveur. Il aimait la manière ardente dont Severus prenait possession de ses lèvres.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à regret, haletants. Severus caressa la joue du jeune homme, qui ne recula pas cette fois.

« Tout va bien? » demanda Severus à voix basse.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Alors viens te coucher. »

Dès le début de leur liaison, Harry avait découvert qu'il réagissait avec passion au moindre contact avec Severus. La plus légère touche sur sa peau, le frôlement des corps, le moindre baiser, avaient le pouvoir de le rendre fou de désir et le poussaient vers cet homme, encore et encore. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il se produisait une explosion des sens qui le laissait sans forces et sans volonté. Et c'était bien ça le problème...

Aux yeux de Severus, il y avait quelque chose d'émouvant dans la manière dont Harry s'abandonnait à ses caresses, et il ressentait l'envie de le protéger. Il trouvait irrésistible la manière dont Harry lui faisait confiance, dont il s'émerveillait du plaisir qu'il recevait. Même après plusieurs semaines de liaison, Harry apparaissait encore incroyablement innocent à quelqu'un d'aussi désabusé que l'ancien espion. Cela faisait très longtemps que Severus n'avait pas mis quelqu'un dans son lit, et il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais eu un partenaire aussi délectable. La vision d'Harry, nu sur le drap, lui coupait encore le souffle, aussi familière soit-elle. Il savait que seules des circonstances particulières avaient amené Harry, le noble héros des Griffondors, à trouver du réconfort auprès de lui. Il savait aussi que ça ne durerait pas. Que cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Severus, après s'être méthodiquement dévêtu, rejoignit Harry sur le lit. Il s'allongea près du jeune homme et passa des secondes délicieuses à goûter la saveur de sa bouche, dont il ne se lassait pas.

Les jambes d'Harry vinrent s'enrouler autour des siennes, et il pressa son visage contre lui, s'accrochant à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait. Severus posa la joue contre les cheveux sombres et serra Harry dans ses bras. Il sentait que tous les deux avaient besoin de cette étreinte.

Harry trouvait beaucoup de réconfort dans la chaleur du corps de Severus, dans le son du coeur qui battait près du sien. Mais il ne voulait pas rencontrer les yeux aigus de son partenaire. Ces yeux semblaient le percer à jour, particulièrement ce soir. Les mains longues et fines le caressaient, et c'était si bon d'être touché ainsi...

Severus semblait presque hésitant, toutefois, comme s'il attendait la permission de poursuivre, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis leur première nuit ensemble.

« Oui, murmura Harry, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Severus. J'en ai envie. »

Le jeune homme poussa ses hanches en avant et ondula son bassin pour inciter Severus à agir. Il était toujours fasciné par la manière dont Severus le regardait dans ces moments-là: comme s'il lui fallait une volonté de fer pour garder son contrôle, comme s'il le voulait plus que tout au monde, comme si Harry était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue... C'était un pouvoir exaltant d'affecter Severus de cette façon. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry retint sa respiration. Il y avait sur le visage de Severus une telle intensité, comme s'il cherchait à mémoriser chaque seconde.

« Harry », chuchota Severus, et il glissa en lui.

Ces instants étaient toujours magiques. Ils étaient _ensemble_, et rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Harry se sentit emporté par la déferlante de l'orgasme et s'y abandonna avec bonheur…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il lui sembla qu'un certain temps s'était écoulé. Il était pelotonné contre Severus, blotti dans sa chaleur, et le bras de Severus l'encerclait étroitement. Mais l'homme avait les yeux fixés au plafond et il semblait plongé dans ses pensées; il semblait très loin d'ici.

Harry sentit se dissiper les dernières bouffées de plaisir et un froid de glace l'envahir. Le malaise était de nouveau là. Il s'écarta un peu de Severus pour le regarder. Celui-ci tourna la tête au même moment. Harry se figea; les yeux de Severus étaient particulièrement distants et le scrutaient sans complaisance.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda Harry.

Severus resta silencieux un moment, avant de laisser tomber une brève réponse affirmative. Mais son manque de sincérité était perceptible. Il avait l'air fragile, tout à coup, et le cœur de Harry se serra.

Severus se redressa sur un coude.

« Il est temps que nous parlions, je crois. »

HPHPHPHP

Harry s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et rejoignit Severus près de la cheminée. Celui-ci se tenait devant l'âtre et regardait fixement les flammes, qui donnaient une teinte menaçante à son visage et à ses vêtements. Harry sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre, mais il était décidé à avoir une explication. Après tout, _lui_ n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Pourtant, Severus l'attaque da front, comme s'il était l'accusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, exactement? Et quitte cet air d'idiot patenté, même si tu le fais très bien. »

« Ce qui me prend? Tu ne manques pas d'air! Comme si c'était moi qui avais un comportement étrange! »

« Tu as un comportement étrange, ce soir, Potter. Tu le sais parfaitement. Dis ce que tu as à dire, et finissons-en. »

Comme sa voix était froide! Harry laissa monter sa colère.

« En finir? Tu es déjà déterminé à te débarrasser de moi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tu as achevé d'assouvir ton fantasme? »

« Je ne prétends pas comprendre ton esprit tortueux, siffla Severus. Sois plus explicite dans tes reproches. »

« Parfait, je développe: pourquoi es-tu avec moi? Que vois-tu en moi? »

« Pas un modèle de raison et d'intelligence, en tout cas! »

Le visage tendu de Severus sembla se radoucir quelque peu.

« Et que crois-tu que je voie en toi, Harry Potter? »

Harry, frustré, pensa que si Severus répondait à une question par une autre question, ils n'en sortiraient jamais. Son air désemparé et méfiant le faisaient paraître très jeune, dans la pénombre de la chambre. Severus sembla hésiter un instant, puis dit avec un sourire en coin:

« Je vois un jeune homme pétri de talents et de qualités, bien qu'il s'ingénie à le cacher avec un talent non moindre... »

Harry se renfrogna plus encore. Imperturbable, Severus continua:

« Un jeune homme qui a vaincu un grand péril, plus grâce à la chance qu'à ses capacités, et qui apprend maladroitement à mener une existence normale. Un jeune sorcier à peine conscient de ses pouvoirs et de sa puissance... »

Harry sentit le sang se glacer dans ses veines. Sa _puissance_. Remus aurait donc raison. C'était ça qui attirait Severus Snape? La détresse soudaine qui l'envahissait transparut sur son visage. Severus s'interrompit.

« Eh bien, qu'ai-je dit de si terrible? »

« Ma puissance et mes pouvoirs... C'est donc ça qu'il y a de plus remarquable chez moi? »

« Cela n'a rien d'un défaut à mes yeux. »

« Oh certes! railla Harry. Pour quelqu'un qui a servi si _intimement_ Voldemort, j'imagine que j'ai le charme du vainqueur. »

« Que Merlin me damne, que t'arrive-t-il? Que signifie cette allusion à Voldemort? »

Harry hésita. Les mots – cette accusation terrible – n'arrivaient pas à franchir sa bouche. Et si c'était vrai? Si Severus l'admettait? Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à fuir cette pièce, à rompre tout contact avec cet homme, à noyer son chagrin...

Et ce serait un réel chagrin, en effet.

Avant que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Severus l'avait rejoint en deux pas, soulevait son menton et plongeait dans son regard.

« Qui t'a dit cette connerie? »

Severus s'abaissait rarement à employer un langage grossier. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fut énervé. Harry secoua la tête sans répondre. Pas question de dénoncer Remus.

« Ecoute-moi bien, petit imbécile. J'ai servi Voldemort, et j'ai fait pour sur son ordre des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, mais jamais je n'ai abdiqué ma dignité à ce point. Jamais je ne l'ai laissé utiliser mon corps. Rassuré? »

Harry respira mieux. Cependant...

Severus lui maintenait toujours le menton.

« Mais ce n'est pas le noeud du problème, n'est-ce pas Harry? Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il y a? »

« J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir pourquoi tu t'es engagé dans une relation avec moi. »

« De quoi as-tu peur? Je vais te répondre: je suis avec toi parce que j'en ai envie. Passer du temps avec toi, te voir enfin devenir un adulte mûr et équilibré, te faire découvrir la vie réelle, et occasionnellement te mettre dans mon lit... (Harry esquissa un sourire)... sont des activités que j'apprécie particulièrement, à présent que la guerre est finie. Y vois-tu quelque chose de répréhensible? »

Harry décida d'abattre ses cartes. Au diable la prudence du joueur de poker!

« Est-ce que tu es attiré par moi parce que je suis un sorcier puissant? »

« Non, répondit Severus fermement. Crois-tu si peu en ta valeur d'être humain pour imaginer que seuls tes pouvoirs sont remarquables? Tu es intelligent, sensible, trop courageux pour ton propre bien, et ta beauté physique est indéniable. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit qui t'incite à penser le contraire, mais je ne suis pas avec toi pour assouvir une impulsion perverse. Ceci dit, je dois reconnaître qu'il y avait toujours une arrière-pensée dans mes liaisons précédentes: ambition, protection, recherche d'informations pour servir mes intérêts. Mais c'est différent avc toi. Je ne veux pas me servir de toi, ni te blesser, ni trahir ta confiance. J'espère que tu me crois. »

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Harry avait tellement envie de le croire! Il sentait que l'étau autour de sa poitrine se desserrait, petit à petit.

« Et avant que le sujet ne vienne sur le tapis, continua Severus, je ne t'ai pas choisi en raison de mes querelles passées avec ton père, ou sa bande de singes. En fait, je n'ai même pas l'impression de t'avoir choisi. L'inverse me paraît plus conforme à la réalité. »

Harry inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, un geste de surprise candide.

« Moi? Je t'ai choisi? »

« Avec la kyrielle d'admirateurs des deux sexes à tes pieds, je m'en étonne encore. Sans évoquer nos années de relations conflictuelles. »

« Probablement que j'étais attiré par toi depuis longtemps », avoua Harry.

« Pareil pour moi. »

« Depuis longtemps? »

« Oui. »

« Très longtemps? »

« Oui. »

Les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller comme si une constellation d'étoiles était brutalement venue s'y nicher. Il était si irrésistible ainsi que Severus le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Harry réalisa que ses jambes tremblaient et ne le porteraient plus longtemps. Severus comprit et le soutint jusqu'au canapé. Ses gestes étaient emplis de tendresse quand il le prit par le bras et balaya les mèches folles hors de ses yeux.

« Tu as réellement une imagination galopante, Harry. »

« Cela m'aurait fait tellement mal d'avoir raison! »

« Si mal que ça? » interrogea Severus d'un ton léger, mais son expression était très sérieuse.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était réticent à l'idée d'exprimer ses sentiments – cela ferait fuir son amant au galop, il en mettait sa main au feu. Le regard de Severus se voilà et il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

« Je tiens à toi, Harry Potter. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

« Méfie-toi, je te rappelle que j'ai une imagination galopante. »

Severus sourit et posa le menton au-dessus de la tête brune. Harry se blottit contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Harry glissait vers le sommeil, Severus lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Qui t'a mis ces idées en tête ? »

« Remus… », répondit Harry dans les brumes de la somnolence.

A peine le nom avait-il franchi ses lèvres que le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, subitement bien réveillé. Evidemment, le rusé Serpentard avait profité de son moment de faiblesse pour lui arracher ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Harry se tourna vers son amant avec inquiétude ; il n'allait pas s'en prendre à Remus, au moins ?

Mais Severus le regarda avec un air amusé :

« Tu me feras penser à lui dire merci. »

« Merci ? »

« Il a provoqué une explication salutaire. Ce que nous nous sommes dit ce soir… devait être dit. Tu auras plus confiance en moi, je crois. »

« C'est vrai. »

Severus rit doucement. Harry, heureux, retourna se coller contre son corps chaud et replongea gentiment dans les bras de Morphée.

« Tu devrais rire plus souvent », chuchota-t-il.

Il voulut ajouter « J'aime quand tu ris » et s'entendit dire :

« Je t'aime. »

Oh.

La voix de Severus s'éleva, à peine audible :

« Je le sais maintenant. Dors, mon amour »

FIN

* * *


End file.
